1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to an easy-open can end
2. RELATED PRIOR ART
A conventional tubular easy-open can has a cap sheet which is easily detached from an upper panel of the easy-open can and is easily disposed of randomly after use which Can cause an environmental problem. In addition, another conventional tubular easy-open can has a cap sheet which is immersed in the content of the easy-open can so as to pollute the beverages therein due to intrusion of contaminants on the tab and on the cap sheet. There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional tubular easy-open can.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional can end.